WWE Resident Punisher
by xXxShonxXx
Summary: Story for StoneWolf120, Bane gets called up from NXT just in time to come to the aid of Becky Lynch . One-shot


"Did you see how the so called Lass Kicker tapped out at Wrestlemania?" Lana said giggling, Naomi held her sides laughing.

"And did you see the look on Sasha's face when it happened?" Naomi said wiping the tears out her eyes.

"Um excuse me?" Becky Lynch said overhearing the two, she crossed her arms and glared at the Ravishing Russian and her dancer friend.

"We were just talking about how you and Sasha are such losers." Lana said snorting with laughter.

"Didn't you lose your match too?" Becky sassed making both Divas stop laughing." I'm not one for talking so Lana I'll see you in the ring, I'll be sure to take your arm." Becky then turned on her heel and walked off leaving Lana with a smirk while Naomi looked nervous.

"You sure you wanna do that, girl?" Naomi asked eying up the way Becky had gone.

"I have nothing to worry about, I'm going to crush her." Lana smiled before the two walked off.

* * *

Becky stretched in the ring as her theme faded out, her and Lana would be going at it tonight on Smackdown and she was beyond ready to kick some lass. Her confident smile dropped slightly seeing Lana make her way to the ring with Rusev following.

Lana took off her robe and handed it to Rusev she smirked as she stared at Becky until the bell rang. Both Divas circled each other Becky lunged at Lana who giggled before side stepping it. Becky reaches for her again only for the same result. Lana nailed a nasty kick to Becky's face making her clutch her face in shock not expecting the blow before Lana followed it up with a fury of slaps and kicks, she tried to finish with a leg lariet but Becky caught her leg and launched her with a explorer suplex. The ravishing Russian clutched her back in pain as she rolled out the ring.

Rusev kneed beside her briefly checking her back, he slowly helped his fiancee up unseen by the couple Lynch is perched on the turnbuckle. Once Lana is standing all the way back up Becky takes her and Rusev back out with a wicked crossbody. The Lasskicker pulls Lana up by the hair and rolls her back into the ring before following her back inside. The two run the ropes, Becky jumps over Lana ducks down. Becky rebounds back for a clothesline but instead crashes into a bicycle kick from the blonde knocking the steampunk superstar flat on her back.

Lana quickly hooks the leg but Becky kicks out just as quickly.

Lana pulls Becky up and whips her into the corner but Becky surprises her when she counters it with a spring board crossbody. Lana however has other plans and pulls the ref infront of her she cackles as Becky looks down at the ref in shock, Rusev slides into the ring and walks menacingly up toward Becky who looks as if she doesn't know what to do. Becky starts to back away but Rusev and Lana keep stalking toward her.

"You silly little girl, you thought you could beat me ? " Lana spat Rusev grabs Becky by her red hair and holds her steady so Lana could take the upperhand.

Rollin by Limpbiskit hits and Bane comes sprinting down the ramp he's sporting darrk blue jeans and a black leather belt and a chain hanging on the side, a black short sleeved shirt with a skull wearing a American flag bandana over its mouth and nose with 2 M-14's crossed in an x in behind it. Black biker boots. A black leather biker vest with white tribal angel wings with a tribal cross in the middle stitched on the back. A crimson bandana with black tribal designs on it that he wears wrapped around his forehead. And black leather fingerless biker gloves . He has Short, spiked jet-black hair. Medium size beard on his face. Has a very muscular but also slightly lean body type, Brown eyes, and very tanned skin. And to top it off he has various tattoos that form sleeves on both of his arms.

Rusev looks as if he's seen a ghost as Bane enters the ring, he immediately releases Becky and stares down at the new comer. Bane immediately goes on the attack and headbutts Rusev in the face before hitting a nasty fisherman suplex as Becky does the same to Lana. The two roll out the ring and try to retreat up the ramp.

Here comes the money

"Where do you think you two are going ?" Shane asked emerging on the stage." Lana you wanted a match and Rusev you clearly try to fight her battles so get back in there and fight someone more your own size."

"This match is now a mixed tag match." Shane announces before going backstage.

Ryback and Lana looked livid while Becky smiled at the new comer beside her. Bane exited the ring leaving Becky to do her thing for a bit longer. Rusev went onto the apron. Lana went to kick Becky in the stomach but Becky caught her with a leg trap suplex launching her across the ring. Lana shook her head and tagged in Rusev. Becky smiled before tagging Bane in.

Rusev came at Bane only to end up on the receiving end of a beat down. Bane whipped Rusev into the corner and hit him with a stiff clothesline. Bane plants Rusev with a powerful snap DDT before backing up and watching the Bulgarian Brute slowly get back to his feet clearly feeling the DDT largely. Bane grabbed Rusev for his Death Valley Driver (Original Sin) Lana tried to stop it but ended up on the receiving end of another Suplex from Becky Lynch followed by the Disarmer. Bane put Rusev away before hooking the leg.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Rollin**

"Your winners via pinfall Becky Lynch and Bane Diesel!" Jojo announced as the two held each other's arms up. Becky looked over at Bane with a warm smile.

* * *

"Becky are you okay?" Bane asked once the two was away from the loud crowd.

"I'm fine thanks to you, your always saving my butt." Becky laughed.

Bane was hypnotized by Becky's beauty, her gorgeous smile the brightness in her eyes, and that beautiful shiny red hair of hers. Without even thinking about it Bane leans in and kisses her a few seconds pass before he pulls away. Becky looks at Bane stunned.

"I'm sorry I just got cau-" Bane started but was cut off by Becky pulling him back in for another kiss.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to do that." Becky smiled.


End file.
